cuentame un cuento
by chicaaventurera
Summary: stan y kyle an salido , dejando solos a sus dos hijos. daria no puede dormir asi que le pide asu hermano mayor marshall que le cuente un cuento que se le ocurria al mayor de los Marsh Bloflovski , para dormir a su hermanita.


**Olis queridos lectores tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fic cobre estos doshermanos que adoro con todo mi corazón. Bueno esepero les guste y les dejo aquí mi historia**

Daria se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas, no podía dormí, ya que sus padres estaban fuera de la cuidad, ese no era un problema, muchas veces los dejaban solos a Marshall y a ella, pero nunca en la noche.

Bueno tal vez si, pero sus padres la dejaban dormida, de una vez. Para que no se desvelara. pero esta vez se fueron mas temprano.

Podría decirle a su hermano , pero no sabria como lo tomaria. Después de todo en su escuela la la consideraban muy lista , para la corta edad de 4.

No es que ella no quisiera a su hermano mayor, al contrario lo adoraba, pero a sus padres por estar apurados se les paso contarle a Marshall que tenia que hacer para poner a dormir a daría.

Abrazo su conejo, apegándolo mas a ella, voltio la mirada hacia su taburete su reloj marcaba las 11:30, su hora de dormir era alas 10:00. Ella debería de estar dormida y no despierta como lo estaba ahora.

Ya lo había intentado todo, se leyó un cuento ella misma, se arropo bien, tomo agua, conto ovejas, escucho música, pero nada la hacia dormir.

Ella no podía dormir si sus padres no le contaban un cuento, su mama kyle le arropaba en la cama , procurando que esta tuviera a mano su conejo y no tener la necesidad de que daría se parase por su conejo y tener que arroparla de nuevo, su papa stan traía un vaso con agua si le daba sed en la noche y así no tendría que bajar por uno , su mama kyle le besaba la frente antes de quedarse dormida , una vez que el cuento de esa noche terminaba, ya que nada de esto paso esta noche , no tenia mas remedio que decirle a Marshall , con este ultimo pensamiento la pelirroja decidió pararse.

Se puso sus pantuflas blancas con lunares naranjas y se bajo de la cama, tomo a su conejo de peluche blanco con lunares naranjas. Al momento que se bajo de la cama pego un salto y su blusa se inflo un poco dejando ver su ombligo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino hacia la de Marshall.

Daría traía por pijama una blusa de tirantes blanca con lunares naranjas, unos chores inflados como la forma de una calabaza blancos con lunares naranjas y encaje al final, en su mano derecha traía a su conejo arrastrándolo por el corredor.

Este conjunto en especial se lo había regalado su hermano hace tan solo unos meses, el conejo lo tenia desde bebe por lo que sabia Marshall se lo hizo, para ella, para que supiera que siempre podría contar con su hermano mayor, no importara que.

Cuando llego al cuarto de Marshall toco la puerta y espero que su hermano le abriera, paso unos segundos y su hermano le abrió.

Daría, que pasa – le pregunto Marshall a su hermana, un poco preocupado ya que su hermana a esta hora estaba dormida normalmente.

No puedo dormir – le contesto esta abrazando a su conejo. A su hermano le pareció la escena mas tierna de todo el mundo, cargo a daría y la acostó en su cama y la tapo con sus sabanas, atrajo la silla de su escritorio y la coloco enfrente de su cama para ver a su hermana.

Por que, no puedes dormir princesa – dijo Marshall retirando unos mellones de pelo que daría tenia en su cara.

Daría, no contestaba y esto preocupaba mucho a Marshall, su hermanita siempre había sido su adoración, amaba como reía, como sus ojos azules se iluminaban cuando estaba feliz y como su pelo rizado y pelirrojo le caía graciosamente por la cara cuando terminaba de hacer alguna actividad que requería movimiento, y como su piel era tan pálida que parecía de porcelana, cuando era bebe daría, le aterraba cargarla y abrazarla muy fuerte como para hacerle daño a su hermanita.

Tuviste una pesadilla - pregunto Marshall, daría solo negó la cabeza – entonces querida muñeca de porcelana por que no puedes dormir, sabes que puedes decirme

No, puedo dormir, por que papa stan y mami ky siempre me cuentan un cuento antes de dormir – explico daría a su hermano y abrazando mas a su conejo

Quieres que te cuente uno – pregunto Marshall a su hermanita la cual, al oír a su hermano decir eso asintió – quieres uno clásico o uno inventado

Inventado – dijo daría

Bueno, veremos que puedo inventar- dijo Marshall, acomodándose en la silla

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_**cuento de Marshall**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Había una vez un príncipe de cabello negro y ojos verdes, su nombre era Marshall.

Marshall se encontraba en una torre muy lejos de su pueblo, de su familia y amigos.

Alguien a quien había creído su amiga, lo había engañado y robado hace anos atrás dejándolo en esa torre en completa soledad el nombre de esa persona era jade, jade era una pelinegra de ojos color azules, esta vil doncella usaba un vestido morado escotado con monos blancos.

Jade acaba de llegar del pueblo y subió ala habitación del príncipe, el cual se encontraba viendo por la ventana el castillo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Marsh, querido ya llegue – le anuncio jade a Marshall. Este no le contesto lo cual hizo enojar ala muchacha la cual el lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica ala espalda de este.

Aaa, bruja – gimió Marshall de dolor

Deberías de agradecer, si fuera otra ya te hubiera matado, pero yo no se que con el tiempo me amaras – le contesto jade esperanzada y caminando hacia el

No, claro que no, han pasado 6 anos, 6 malditos anos desde que me llevaste maldita bruja de mierda, 6 malditos anos que no veo a mi familia, a mi amigo y por supuesto al amor de mi vida este – antes de que Marshall pudiese seguir gritando la bruja, lo cacheteo

Cállate – le grito la bruja – tu única familia soy yo, tu única amiga soy yo, tu único y verdadero amor soy yo y no ese maldito bastardo de esteban, el no te ama – le grito la bruja a Marshall

Cállate, el me ama, el vendrá por mi – le grito Marshall

Ha, sigue pensando eso, ya han pasado 6 anos y ese maldito no ha venido por ti, ni tu familia, de seguro te olvidaron, ya ni siquiera as de existir para ellos, eras un estorbo para ellos – le decía la bruja a esteban

Cállate, cállate – le decía Marshall ala bruja, mientras este se tapaba los oídos para no oír lo que decía la bruja, este negaba la cabeza, no caería en le juego de esa bruja

Aun que no quieras oír la verdad es cierto, lo e visto con mis propios ojos ellos ya no te aman – le dijo la bruja a Marshall – ellos te olvidaron tuvieron una hija, la cual es mucho mejor que tu

No, cállate- grito Marshall muy fuerte haciendo que retumbara en todo el bosque

Lo que estos dos no sabían era que en el bosque se encontraba vagando esteban un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, al oír el grito solo un nombre se le pudo venir ala mente

Marshall – susurro el joven, el cual monto el caballo que traía y cabalgo lo más posible hacia la torre que se veía. Cuando este llego, derivo la puerta de una patada y subió las escaleras con una gran velocidad, hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su amado. Abrió la puerta estruendosamente alertando a los dos de adentro que aun seguían discutiendo.

Marshall al ver a esteban se alegro, pero jade al ver esto se enfureció y lanzo un rayo hacia esteban, este lo esquivo, saco su espada y ataco a jade en el hombro, esta gimió de dolor y lanzo unos rayos a esteban esquivo todos a excepción uno que le cayo en el corazón. Esteban soltó la espada y se desplomo en le habitación.

Marshall corrió hacia su amado y recogió su espada y ataco ala bruja con mucha furia hasta a orillarla ala ventana, le entero la espada en el estomago y esta cayo de la ventana, susurrando un te amo Marshall.

Este vio la escena, hasta que jade se desplomo en el suelo, el solo soltó la espada ensangrentada y corrió hacia estaban el cual, respiraba, muy leve mente

Marshall – esteban lo llamo

Esteban, me encontraste – le respondió Marshall a esteban con el rostro mojado con sus propias lagrimas.

No, llores Marshall, cumplí lo que le prometí a tus padres, lo cual era encontrarte – le contesto esteban, a Marshall, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por su mejillas

No, esteban no te mueras te necesito, quédate conmigo – le contesto Marshall

Marshall, te amo – dijo esteban

Yo igual, esteban – dicho esto Marshall, esteban sonrió y solo cerro los ojos para dormir por siempre

Marshall , empezó a llorar en el pecho de su amado , una de sus lagrimas cayo en la herida del rayo y una luz ilumino todo el cuarto , Marshall tan solo veía sorprendido todo lo que ocurría , de repente se voltio a esteban este respiraba , cuando abrió los ojos , lo primero que Marshall hizo , fue lanzarse a sus brazos , después de separarse del abrazo , que esteban correspondió al instante , se diera un beso para reparar tanto dolor que los dos habían sufrido en estos 6 anos , separados del otro.

Esteban y Marshall regresaron al pueblo, donde la familia de Marshall lo recesivo en lagrimas y abrazos, con lo amigos fue igual.

Tiempo más tarde ellos se casaron y tuvieron hijos

El fin

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**el cuento de Marshall **_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Marshall termino de redactar su cuento, daría se había dormido antes de llegar ala parte de la pelea de jade y esteban, este sonrió al ver a su hermana dormir plácidamente, de repente vio ala ventana y una idea le cruzo la mente era arriesgada pero tenia que hacerlo. Con este último pensamiento se paro, le beso la frente y susurro en el oído de su hermana dulce sueños princesa. Marshall salió de su cuarto y bajo ala cocina se sirvió un vaso de leche, lo bebió todo hasta la ultima gota saco su celular y lo contemplo unos minutos antes de desbloquear y vio su foto de pantalla antes de marcarle a esteban.

La foto de Marshall era una foto de el y esteban en el cuarto del segundo, Marshall traía el chulo azul marino con un pompón amarillo de esteban y esteban tenia su sombrero azul con pompón rojo.

Hola – contesto un soñoliento esteban

Esteban soy Marshall tenemos que hablar – le dijo un nervioso Marshall a esteban

De que – le contesto esteban, haciéndose de que no sabia de que tenían que hablar

Del beso – contesto Marshall casi en un susurro, como si fuera algo ilegal

A de eso – contesto esteban

Si, de eso te parece mañana, en le Starbucks alas 4 – le cito Marshall a esteban

Claro, ay te veo, buenas noches – le contesto esteban

Buenas noches – después de esta línea corto la llamada, subió a su cuarto daría seguía dormida, la hizo aun lado, y se tapo atrajo a su hermana acurrucándola en su pecho con este ultimo acto Marshall se durmió, ansioso por que llegara mañana

**Y que tal , les gusto , lo odiaron , o nose lo odioamaron , bueno , como sea dejen reviews para que haga la continuación o si les gustaría otra historia con ellos o con algún otro personaje que les gustaría que apareciera , claro de los hijos d elos chicos.**


End file.
